


The person who borrowed my Martin Beck thriller, read it in a sauna which melted the glue off the spine so the pages drifted to the floor, stapled them together and returned the book, thinking I wouldn’t notice

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [39]
Category: Black Books
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	The person who borrowed my Martin Beck thriller, read it in a sauna which melted the glue off the spine so the pages drifted to the floor, stapled them together and returned the book, thinking I wouldn’t notice

Bernard would have made Manny and Fran pay for the destruction of his latest book (he hadn’t even gotten to finish it before one of them had spirited it off and returned it, a shell of its former self) but generous applications of tequila and two blowjobs later, he’d mellowed to occasional grumbling around a post-coital cigarette.


End file.
